


Jamil's hoodies collection

by Lycoriis



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Established Relationship, Fluff, I just love lovers stealing each others clothes, M/M, Secret Relationship, octa trio stop bullying jamil challenge, post episode 4, very self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycoriis/pseuds/Lycoriis
Summary: One thing you'd notice at Night Raven is how the students wear their uniform. They seem to either know how to button a shirt up or not at all. Some doesn't even bother and swap the regular shirt and jacket combo for a comfy hoodie.That's the case of Jamil Viper, Scarabia's vice-dormhead and victim of the great 'stolen clothes' disease.
Relationships: Kalim Al-Asim/Jamil Viper
Comments: 12
Kudos: 135





	Jamil's hoodies collection

**Author's Note:**

> I missed fluff, self-indulgent works. ~  
> JamiKari is living rent-free in my head and I had to finally write something cute about them !  
> I'd definitely try to date Jamil to steal his hoodies too,,,,  
> (Got this down in an hour or so)

One thing you'd notice at Night Raven is how the students wear their uniform. They seem to either know how to button a shirt up or not at all. Some doesn't even bother and swap the regular shirt and jacket combo for a comfy hoodie.

A hoodie is a great piece of clothing after all. You don’t have to change it every day, unless you want to display your collection, it gives you more pockets and a large hood in which you can hide your face when someone has the insane idea to compliment you.

That’s the case of Jamil Viper. Anyone sharing his insufferable condition of being unable to take compliments would know he’s a victim of it at first glance ; under the appearance of just wanting to be comfy during classes, they know the hoodie is only there to help hide his blushing cheeks and averting gaze upon given any kind of genuine compliment and appreciation. The hair hiding a part of his face had the same goal too.  
And for two years, Jamil was always seen wearing the same red and black hoodie, except for P.E lessons when he swapped his usual uniform for a sleeveless hoodie. A nice choice, red was beautiful on him. And for someone with his condition, being sorted in Scarabia was the best ; hoodie included in your dorm uniform !

The problem was ; Jamil suffered another condition. A terrible disease, without any cure. The ‘lover stealing your clothes’ disease. His collection, let’s face it, it had nothing to be jealous of Idia’s, was rapidly decreasing and even caught red-hand mor than once, the culprit kept stealing hoodie after hoodie.

Jamil was a gifted young man despite his position as an Asim servant ; tall, slender, agile and smart. Being tall was probably the only thing he could win against the Asim heir. Taller than him by almost ten centimetres, which was enough to make buy clothes a size bigger than Kalim’s, especially hoodies and sweaters, since he wanted space to bury his blushing face in a hood.  
And that’s how the disease occured. 

At first, it only happened during nights together. After a few ... hot moments, Jamil would either put Kalim in his hoodie to prevent him from catching a cold or Kalim would stay awake long enough to do so himself and then pass out.  
As soon as Jamil would wake him up in the morning, Kalim gave back the hoodie stolen for the night and no one never knew there was something more than being childhood friends between them.

Then, one morning, troubles in the kitchen made Jamil late. Half-asleep, a lost Kalim started wandering in Scarabia’s hallways, dressed up in a black hoodie, too big for him and covering marks of an agitated night.  
Jamil almost died of a heart attack when he caught glimpse of the wandering otter.  
He wasn’t ready to suffer inappropriate questions and weird looks yet. Never the Scarabia students saw him run that fast.

«You couldn’t just sleep in a little ?!» Jamil sighed, once locked in Kalim’s room.  
«But... I missed you ...»

The baby voice and guilty look sent an arrow through his heart and Jamil couldn’t stay mad at Kalim for any longer.

«Next time, just dress up before you go out. Come, breakfast’s ready.»

What the Scarabia students witnessed that morning was a slightly blushing Jamil now wearing a black hoodie. Black hoodie with lost, short, white hair on it. A smile came across the faces of whoever understood but they all kept quiet.

What Jamil didn’t know was that this little incident would repeat itself as soon as the next week.  
Eventually, after a few times, he let go of it, Kalim wandering in the dorm and spending the week-end in his snake boyfriend’s clothes.

What definitely went wrong was the day, the Worst Day, how Jamil would call it, when he decided it was fine to leave Kalim alone for a moment, just enough time to grab a few things at Sam’s shop.  
And it was also enough time for Kalim to get bored, jump through the magic mirror and grab a drink at the Lounge.

The Scarabia students feared a second overblot once one of them revealed where Kalim was. Jamil was definitely as much, or even more, mad at Kalim than the day the Octavinelle trio messed up his plans.  
When he stormed inside the Lounge, even Jade had a hard time not laughing.

«Kalim ! What did I tell you ?»  
«»Stay here, I’ll be right back» ?» Kalim quoted  
«And where are you now ?» Jamil asked  
«At the Lounge and not in Scarabia ?» Kalim answered, already lowering his head.  
«Exactly.»

Azul got up from his seat.

«Jamil, what’s wrong with Kalim just wanting a hot drink like how Jade makes them ? Oh, is it perhaps ... What Kalim is wearing that is bothering you ?»

Jamil glared at him and tried his best to not answer.

«I believe Kalim prefers cardigans over hoodies.. Right, Kalim ?»

Kalim only nodded in response.

«Fine. It’s my hoodie. And what about it ?»  
«Oh, nothing. I was just thinking this is such a nice thing to see you two being already such close friends when you actively refused to start over your relationship with Kalim. Truly a blessing.»

Floyd was losing it behind the counter.  
Jamil felt his cheeks becoming hotter. Of course they would understand they were more, way more than ‘friends’. And Octavinelle knowing this was the worst. As his only reflex, Jamil looked away, grabbed Kalim’s wrist and pulled him out of the Lounge.

«Thanks for the drink, Jade !» he yelled from afar.

Back in Scarabia, Jamil was trying to understand what went through Kalim’s head but nothing logical came up.

«Why ? Why would you go there, wearing /my/ clothes ?»  
«I didn’t want to change.. Jamil, is it that important if they know ?  
«Yes. Yes it is. Out of everyone here, they’re the last ones I ever want to know about us !»  
«Because of last time ? Jamil, we should just get past it. You’re still Azul’s classmate and playing basketball with Floyd ! I know they, we.. I hurt you a lot. But if you could get over it with me, why not with them ?» Kalim asked, genuinely worried the hate Jamil was feeding for the Octavinelle trio would consume him once again.  
«It’s... Complicated.» Jamil sighed after a moment of silence.  
«Jamil ... Are you ashamed ? Of going out with me ? Because people know you tried to overthrow me and it wouldn’t make sense for you to be my boyfriend ?»  
«...»  
«This is between you and me. I forgave you, no one else has something to say. And if someone is bothered by our relationship, this isn’t their problem.»

Jamil bit his lower lip. That was right. That was awfully right. Their relationship was their problem, not others’. And that was the exact reason why Jamil refused Kalim ever wore his clothes outside their room when he loved the sight of Kalim in an oversized hoodie. He loved it more than anything. As much as he wanted to keep that sight for himself, he also wanted for everyone to see Kalim was his.

«Fine. Do what you want.» Jamil finally mumbled.

A few days later, during one of Jamil’s basketball trainings, Azul joined Kalim on the bench.

«So ? How did it went ?»  
«As you can see !» Kalim replied happily, pointing to the hoodie he was wearing, black with a golden embroidery of a snake. «Thank you.»  
«Anytime, annoying Jamil is kind of a hobby.» Azul smiled.

Jamil turned around one second, just enough to make a face at Azul, definitely not thanking him despite all.  
Since then, Kalim swaped his usual cardigan for different hoodies, all a bit too big for him. Jamil’s collection went down to the two hoodies he wore to school and one extra he had to buy just in case.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading !  
> Again, kudos and comments are appreciated ! ♥  
> Find me on twt @ riskydiamond_ ✨


End file.
